


Age Play Requests (and other stuff if you want idk)

by tweedle_lee



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boardwalk boys, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Poly!Heathers, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sports Bros, arson bros, lesbihonest, sincerely three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedle_lee/pseuds/tweedle_lee
Summary: Inspired by 'Age Regression is Now My Profession' and similar works.Requests open!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Age Regression is Now My Profession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931367) by [FanQueen4102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanQueen4102/pseuds/FanQueen4102), [kaybear03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybear03/pseuds/kaybear03), [OppressedArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppressedArtist/pseuds/OppressedArtist), [quackculture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackculture/pseuds/quackculture), [watermellions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermellions/pseuds/watermellions). 



Hey y'all! This is my requests book. I'll be doing requests for Non-Sexual Age Play oneshots for the fandoms I tagged.

 

If you want a oneshot for a different fandom, feel free to comment and I'll see what I can do!

 

The ships tagged are my favourites to write, but if you want to see others, comment! I will do almost any ship!

 

If you want a oneshot that isn't Age-Play related, just ask. I will probably do it unless I'm backed up (which I doubt I will be) or the ship is one of the rare ones I won't do.

 

Gen fics are fine! So are crossovers!

 

Thanks for reading,

 

tweedle_lee <3


	2. Boyf Riends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Anon:
> 
> Maybe Little!Jeremy just starting to regress and is really self-conscious and nervous and somehow Michael finds out and takes care of him?  
> Only if you want too of course! =)

Michael and Jeremy were playing video games and eating way too many Doritos in Jeremy's room (a usual Friday night for the two). Jeremy's picked a childish game, but Michael doesn't mind. Jeremy looks a few seconds away from falling asleep, his eyelids droopy and body slouching. Michael pauses the game.

 

"You alright, Jeremy?" Jeremy looks up at him slightly.

"I'm fine..." he replies quietly, shaking his head a little. Michael nods, continuing the game. He can't help but notice the bookshelf in the corner. A sippy cup, some lavender pajamas, and a book with the logo for the CGL club from school.  _Jeremy's a caregiver?_   Michael wonders. Then it hits him.  _Jeremy is a little._

 

* * *

 

 

Jeremy can practically feel himself slipping into headspace, and he's trying desperately not to. He looks over at Michael, who is gazing at his-oh god. He looks back at the game, but it's no use. He can't ignore the inevitable conversation with...

 

Did Michael just...pick him up? He shouldn't be strong enough to do that... but his body heat is so nice and his hoodie is so soft and he's being cradled and his cardigan is being wrapped around him and oh my gosh. Jeremy knows he's slipping but maybe he doesn't mind?

 

* * *

 

 

Michael smiles as Jeremy curls up in his arms, his eyes nearly closed.

 

"It's alright, papi's got you," he whispers to the boy in his arms, sitting down and rocking Jeremy gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry that it's so short! I will be going on a short vacation/break so I won't be online much, but I will get the other requests done as soon as possible.
> 
> Here are the notes I took for this story:
> 
> Be More Chill - Boyf Riends - Little!Jeremy and Caregiver!Michael
> 
> ~Jeremy wears cardigans because they work as an emergency blanket
> 
> ~Jeremy calling Michael/Michael calling himself 'papi'
> 
> ~Michael picks Jeremy up
> 
> ~School Club for CGL?


	3. Tree Bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Blue_Haddock:
> 
>  
> 
> Um, could you do... Little!Evan and Connor, like Connor finds Evan (In his little space) in the bathroom or something, and kind of accidentally becomes his caregiver

Connor walks into the bathroom and immediately wants to leave. He can hear the sound of Baby Shark playing from one of the stalls. It's not that he hates Baby Shark (ok, he totally does) or littles, per say. He just doesn't get it. He walks in further and sees...

 

"Evan?" he says, confused. Evan looks up, his eyes shiny and wide before he curls into a ball.

 

"No. No, no, no, no, no," Evan whispers. Connor makes slight shushing noises, sitting beside Connor and wrapping him in a hug.

 

"Hey. It's okay...baby boy?" Connor has absolutely no idea what he's doing, but Evan seems to be leaning into his hand as it rubs Evan's back, so this must be good, right? "There we go baby, you're okay." Connor kisses Evan's forehead, pulling his sweater off and wrapping it around the little.

 

 _I guess I'm doing this now. Can't just leave him alone..._ Connor thinks to himself. He picks Evan up, which he quickly learns is not an easy feat. Evan giggles (yeah, GIGGLES!) in his arms as he carries Evan out of the bathroom, ignoring all of the people staring.

 

Connor carries Evan out to his truck and lays him down in the back seat. Evan mumbles and laughs. Connor can't help but smile. He picks through Evan's backpack until he finds a small giraffe plushie and gives it to Evan, hugging him and kissing his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These oneshots are shorter than I originally wanted to make them but ah well.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> ~Evan has a treehouse (if I can fit it in the story)  
> ~Connor loves hugging and kissing his baby (skeet I'm going to hell)  
> ~Baby Shark (the real reason I'm going to hell)


	4. Expensive Pins n Patches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Anon BG:
> 
>  
> 
> Ey can you do little Michael with care taker Jake and rich? Maybe mike has a real young headspace and really likes baby talk? If so that would be great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request Wait List:
> 
> xhshdjfididufi-Sincerely Three
> 
> thatyeemogirl-Eliza Gen Fic
> 
> notkai-SMFDR
> 
> Oof-LeeBurr

"JAAAAAAAKE!"

 

Jake sighs, limping towards the sound of his screaming shortstack of a boyfriend. "Coming!" He shouts back, and hears Rich's instant sigh of relief. He can also hear Michael's crying, but let's take it one step at a time. He steps into the room to see a crying Michael sitting on Rich's bed and Rich frantically searching the room. Jake immediately goes over to Michael. He picks Mikey up and cuddles him, which makes him stop crying instantly.

 

"Thank youuuuu." Rich pulls a teddy bear out of a box. "AHA!" Jake chuckles and takes the bear from Rich, giving it to Michael, who has been laid out on the bed and is cooing at the bear. Rich and Jake sit on either side of their little. Michael crawls right into Rich's lap (which he is way too big for, but Rich isn't gonna say anything cause it's cute, goddamnit) and Rich sticks his tongue out at Jake, who just rolls his eyes.

 

"Daddy!" Michael says, giggling. Rich stifles a laugh. Jake shuffles over and snuggles up to Rich, who wraps his arm around Jake. "Papa! Look a' Te'y!" Jake is thankful for his experience with Michael, which allows him to understand that Mikey is saying 'Look at Teddy'. Jake nods, kissing his little's forehead.

 

"Yes, Teddy looks very comfy in your arms. And you," he pokes Michael's belly, earning a giggle, "Look very comfy in your daddy's arms." Rich bounces his leg. Their little coos and giggles. He looks sleepy in his caregiver's arms, and as he drifts off to sleep, Rich swears he hears Michael say "Love you Daddy".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best...Here are my notes!:
> 
> ~Michael calls Rich daddy and Rich tries so hard not to make a kink joke to their BABY
> 
> ~They're at Rich's house
> 
> ~Michael loves baby talk (that's what the user requested!!!)


	5. Sincerely, Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from xhshdjfididufi-
> 
> can you plz do sincerely three with little!jared being comforted over something by evan and connor??? thank you !!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request Wait List:
> 
> thatyeemogirl-Eliza Gen Fic
> 
> notkai-SMFDR
> 
> Oof-LeeBurr
> 
> Un_Kn0wn-Jamilton
> 
> Look at all them Hamilton fans coming through now that the DEH and BMC requests have died out! I’m still open for requests, but of course, i do have a list I need to follow.

"Jare-Bear, it's okay. You don't need to cry...um, if you want to cry, that's okay too, but-"

 

"Evan, please shut up." That only made Jared cry more. Evan pulled out Jared's favourite colouring book and some crayons in an attempt to calm their little. Of course, that didn’t work.

 

”What’s wrong, baby boy?” Connor whispers, wrapping his long arms around Jared. Jared turns around to face Connor and nuzzles his face into Connor’s hoodie.

 

”You and Dada keep fightin’. Is it cuz o’ me?” Connor practically melts at the sound of the voice Jared puts on in little-space.  _Focus. He’s upset and you’re getting all heart eyes over it._ Luckily, Evan steps in.

 

”No, no, honey. It’s not your fault...” Evan hugs Jared from the back, squishing him into a Evan/Jared/Connor sandwich.

* * *

 

Jared feels safe in their arms. He’s not sure Dada is telling the truth, but he can smell the pine on Dada’s shirt and the smell of...well, Papa told him not to think about in little-space, but it smells so _Connor_. Connor. The name feels weird during little time, where there is just Papa and Dada and Jared.

 

”I’ll try not to start fights with Dada anymore, ‘kay baby?” Papa whispers into Jared’s hair. Jared nods slightly, sure Papa can feel it against his chest. Behind him, Dada swallows hard, the way he does when he’s scared of his own thoughts, or at least that’s what Papa says.

 

”I’m sorry, honey bear. I won’t say those silly things that get Papa mad at me, okay?” Jared smiles slightly, leaning back into Dada’s arms.

 

”Oki-doki!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes:
> 
> ~Jare-Bear is an adorable nickname
> 
> ~Connor and Evan fighting?
> 
> ~Dada sounds more gentle on the tongue than Papa, use Dada for E and Papa for C
> 
> ~maybe lispy when in little mode, but we’ll see if it goes


	6. Little!Eliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from thatyeemogirl:
> 
> little! scared Eliza would be cute, I don’t really care shipwise that Choice is yours to make :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request List:
> 
> notkai-SMFDR
> 
> Oof-LeeBurr
> 
> Un_Kn0wn-Jamilton
> 
> Instantnoodle-Poly!Heathers

Angelica and Peggy sat with Eliza between them. Angelica braids her hair quietly while Peggy speaks to her.

 

”You don’t have to be afraid of Dad. He’s not gonna hurt you, honey.” Angelica stares down their father, who seems completely unaware of what’s going on.

 

”Bu-But he’s loud...and scary. Don’t like him, Peg” Eliza whimpers. Peggy plants a kiss on Eliza’s cheek and squeezes her hand.

 

”If you’re scared, then Angie can tell him to be quieter. Right, Ang?” Angelica blinks, looking away from their father.

 

”Oh. Yes. Finish this for me.” Peggy takes Eliza’s hair from her hands and continues work on the braids, humming a soft tune. Meanwhile, Angelica walks over to their father quietly, tapping him on the shoulder.

 

”Yes, Angelica?” He snaps. She sighs.

 

”If you could speak quieter, that would be nice. Eliza is frightened...” Her father scoffs, shaking his head.

 

”Stupid girl, she’s scared of everything.” Angelica looks back at Eliza and Peggy, who are playing pattycake and trying not to look their father in the eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is probably going to be a sequel to this, so...yeah!
> 
> Notes:
> 
> -loud dad
> 
> -Angelica and Peggy are great moms, honestly
> 
> -hair braiding?


	7. SMFDR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request-
> 
> Tbh there's never enough little!Thomas, but I'm also very fond of little!James. If you could write something with the two of them, and perhaps another character if you're feeling the whole double littles dynamic, it would seriously tickle my peach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof-LeeBurr
> 
> Un_Kn0wn-Jamilton
> 
> Instantnoodle-Poly!Heathers
> 
> Bubbles303-Squip x Jeremy
> 
> Yas-Laurmads
> 
> DELIA37292-Jeffmadilton
> 
> DELIA37292-Thomgelica
> 
> Paris-Dolley/Martha/James/Thomas

Aaron Burr usually hated babysitting, but, when this “babysitting” involved taking care of James and Thomas, he didn’t mind quite as much. In fact, it’s one of these “babysitting gigs” he finds himself in today, sat on the couch watching James and Thomas play pattycake on the floor.

 

James plays much more seriously than one would expect from a little, staring at his hands intensely. Thomas, however, keeps getting distracted, looking over at Aaron, then at the tv, playing Sesame Street as background noise. James quickly gets bored of Thomas, marching his way over to Aaron and flopping onto the couch, practically begging for attention. Suddenly, James’ phone pings. Taking it to ensure the message won’t hurt his baby, he unlocks it and reads.

 

_JAdams_ _: Heyo, what’s up?_

_JMads : Hello, it’s Aaron. James can’t talk right now.  
_

_JAdams :_  _ah, he’s small rn?_

_JMads : None of your concern, but yes._

_JAdams :lol_

 

Aaron feels someone leaning on his shoulder, and looks to see Thomas watching the screen. Aaron rolls his eyes and grabs a hoodie off the coffee table (Dolley’s yellow hoodie, he notes), wrapping Thomas in it. Thomas giggles as James rolls on top of him, pulling the hoodie to cover James on Thomas’ lap. A buzz, his phone this time.

 

_Dollightful : OMW_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really long wait, I’ve been super unmotivated. I’ll get on that list!!
> 
> ~Aaron is adult, others ar little  
> ~Adams (maybe?)  
> ~Dolley (Mom?)  
> ~Pattycake


	8. Leeburr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Oof-
> 
> How about, Little! Charles Lee and Aaron Burr. I don’t really care what’s in it, maybe just some hurt and comfort

Aaron Burr wasn’t sure what part of this situation was worse; the sight of his boyfriend falling to the dirt, the smug look on Hamilton’s face, or the fact that Charles looked about a second away from either passing out or regressing, and Burr couldn’t tell which.

 

”Lee, do you yield,” Hamilton shouts from across the patch of terrain. Aaron rolls his eyes, responding with a quick “Yes, he yields!”. Charles groans out from his bloodstained spot on the ground, rocking himself back and forth. Burr rushes towards him, watching as Laurens rushes off and Washington yells out to Hamilton. Aaron nods quietly at Washington's command, and helps Charles stand.

 

As they walk, Charles leans heavily against Aaron, coughing and mumbling under his breath. His eyes are almost closed and he doesn't even bother to look around for other soldiers before planting a gentle kiss on Aaron's cheek and giggling.

 

"Charlie, put pressure on the wound, sweetheart," he says, knowing it's no use, he's slipped, and if Charles is a bad listener out of headspace, he's a terrible one in it.

 

They arrive at the doctor’s tent, and Charles is babbling nonsense, so Burr apologizes to the doctor and insists on staying with him. The stench of blood and metal and rubbing alcohol wafts through the air, and Charles holds Burr’s hand the entire time, mumbling and holding back tears.

 

When the doctor moves onto another patient, Charles is left squeezing Burr’s hand and mumbling something about how badly it hurts, and Burr reassures his baby that everything is going to be okay. That is, until he sees Hamilton out the corner of his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -feels  
> -Lee gets shot  
> -caregiver!burr gives me life, pls keep giving me requests with him  
> -go all out with baby Lee


	9. Jamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> Little!Alex with Caregiver!Thomas? Like, alex is afraid of storms and so he’s panicking and slipped into his little space, then Thomas just finds him? And Thomas doesn’t no about age regression tho, so he’s a little confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instantnoodle-Poly!Heathers
> 
> Bubbles303-Squip x Jeremy
> 
> Yas-Laurmads
> 
> DELIA37292-Jeffmadilton
> 
> DELIA37292-Thomgelica
> 
> Paris-Dolley/Martha/James/Thomas
> 
> WickedDisney55-Poly!Heathers

Thomas loves thunderstorms. The sound of thunder pounding in his eardrums, the smell of rain and mist, the whole shebang. His coworker, Hamilton, however? He despises them. They remind him of the hurricane, of his old home, of his family, and they’re loud, and they reduce him to a puddle of tears (and puddles aren’t exactly professional), and it’s a mess.

 

It’s a normal day in the office when a storm hits Washington, DC, and Alexander is curled up in a ball under his desk, humming to himself. Thomas comes in, dropping a stack of paperwork on the desk and looking around.

 

”Hamilton?” He shouts. Alex freezes, smacking his head on the bottom of the wooden table and alerting his presence. Thomas sits on the floor beside him, raising an eyebrow. Alexander looks up at him, nervous.

 

”What’s wrong?” He asks the shorter man quietly. Hamilton merely shakes his head a little, fiddling with a necktie that is clearly too tight. Thomas reaches to loosen it and Alex flinches, turns away at first. He sighs and rubs Alexander’s shoulder, and Alex leans into the touch. Wrapping his arm around, Jefferson undoes the tie and removes it gently.

 

”What are you doing down here, Hamilton?” He says, snark all too evident, until he sees the look on Alex’s face, realizes how silent he is, how small he’s making himself. It’s uncharacteristic of Hamilton, loud and explosive and angry, to be so reserved and small and quiet. “Hamilton?” He says again. Alexander looks up at him, lips chewed to bits and eyes terrified.

 

Thomas isn’t sure what to do, what to say, until Hamilton launches himself into Thomas’ arms, whimpering. He pats Alex’s head awkwardly.

 

”Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m here...”


End file.
